Bloody Love
by Kalypso-Fox
Summary: JasperXoc, EdwardXoc. The adventures of two 17 year old sisters who suddenly come into the lives of a clan of vampires: The Cullens. When Bella betrays the Cullens can these 2 girls help mend Edward's broken heart? And what's up with Jasper and Alice? R/R
1. Bella's Betrayal

Hey peeps well it's me Akatsuki's Cherry Blossom a.k.a. Sakurako/Sachiko Satomi. And here I am with my 4th story, sorry about all the others but I just had to write this story. I will get back to the other ones though. And I even have another naruto one written up already that I just have to type up, but anyway so here is my 1st Twilight story. I will be a little against Bella, it's just for the story. I don't actually have anything against her; she's just not very good here. This will be a Jasper/Oc, and Edward/Oc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it belongs to the very gifted and talented Stephenie Meyer. And I am just borrowing the characters and part of the story line for this fic of mine. I do not own anything in this except for my OC's and the plot after the very beginning. So please read and review, I hope you like it.

**Chapter 1: Bella's Betrayal**

_4 months ago:_

"_AAAAHHHH!!!! Edward!! Help! Edward help me, please! My hand it's… my hand is burning!!!!" Bella's screams could be heard from miles away._

"_Edward get to Bella now!" Carlisle yelled._

"_Gotcha!!" Edward yelled back as he ran up to Bella only to be thrown back into a glass mirror by James._

'_Crap!' Edward yelled in his head as he stood up and looked down to Bella who was across the room convulsing on the floor._

"_Alice hurry and tie it above my hands!" Carlisle yelled out instructions to Alice as she helped with Bella._

"_Ok that's good now go deal with James!" He told Alice as she nodded her head and ran to Jasper and Emmet to kill James._

_Jasper and Emmet were holding James as Alice jumped up onto him and cracked his neck, ripping his head off and throwing into the newly lit flames (courtesy of Jasper)._

_As they ripped apart James' body and threw it into the flames, Bella was getting worse._

"_Edward, get over here and suck out the venom now!! Only you can!!" Carlisle yelled._

_Edward ran to Bella's side and right when he was about to suck out the venom Bella freaked._

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Bella screamed in agony as she suddenly shot up, flying Edward off of her, as she stood hunched over growling in the back of her throat._

"_Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked her while taking a few steps forward. She growled at him and he stopped to stare. _

"_Oh no she's turned it's too late." Carlisle whispered, but Edward heard anyway._

"_What?!" Edward yelled snapping his head toward Carlisle, and back a second later to Bella._

"_Bella, … no. It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Alice said shaking her head as she held her hand over her nose smelling the scent of a newborn vampire emanating off of Bella._

"…" _Emmet and Jasper just stood there in shock with their eyes wide staring at Bella._

_Esme and Rosalie showed up just then as Bella had growled at Edward once again._

"_What the hell is going on here?!" Rosalie yelled/questioned Edward and the others._

"_She … couldn't have … could she?" Esme asked shaking her head tears in her eyes._

"_Yes Esme I'm sorry to say but we were too late." Carlisle muttered to Esme hugging her._

"_Grrrrr!!!! This is your fault Edward!! I hate you, why did you do this to me!! You turned me into this…this monster!! I thought you said you would protect me!! You lied to me!!" Bella screamed at Edward at the top of her lungs tears streaming down her face as she did so._

"_No I didn't! I mean … I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to; it's not my fault-_

"_Shut up you liar!! Bella yelled at him._

"_I trusted you … And you threw that trust away Edward, you just threw it away to never see again!!" Bella screamed the tears finally stopping._

"_Well enough is enough! Edward you had your chance. And you lost it, now I'm leaving."_

"_With me." Victoria says as she walks out from the shadows._

"_Victoria!!" Edward growls._

"_Victoria, where is Laurent?" Carlisle asks as he watches Victoria, and keeps a close eye on Bella and Edward's little stare off._

"_Laurent? Oh he's dead." Victoria stated matter of fact-ly._

"_You?" Carlisle asked._

"_Well of course who else, you killed James." Victoria said with a sneer._

"_Yes well anyway I'm terribly sorry. Come Bella, we must be leaving now. We will meet again though." Came Victoria's as she turned and walked away with Bella in tow._

"_See ya Edward." Bella replied with a smirk and a blow of kiss goodbye._

"_Bella!!! No!!!" Edward yelled trying to run after them as Emmet held him back and the others just stood there looking down, some crying._

"_Fuck see I told you guys something like this would happen!!" Rosalie yelled at Edward._

"_Shut up Rosalie!!" Edward yelled right back._

_Alice and Esme cried as the others held them._

_And then Bella was gone._

Present day:

"Mom do we have to live here, you know I hate cold and rainy weather." A 17 year old girl with mid-back length black hair asked her mother.

"Well personally I like here." Another girl the same age with waist length black hair said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" The 1st girl said glaring at the 2nd. The 2nd girl just stuck her tongue out at the 1st.

"Yes Dawn, we do. I'm sorry but your father got remarried and he took the house so we had to come here. But don't worry were living in your mother's old house from when I was growing up, you know grandma's house. You loved it here whenever we came to visit. So you'll love living here. And Phoebe your 17 now so act your age please." A mid 40s year old lady told her twin daughters.

"Yes mother." The 2 girls said with a sigh.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ok so people that's the 1st chapter of Bloody Love. I hope you liked it so far and the next one should be up in about a day or 2. So please read and review.

~JA NE Akatsuki's Cherry Blossom~


	2. New Love

Hey peeps, so yeah I'm finally writing the 2nd chapter to _Bloody Love._ Hope ya'll like it.

**Chapter 2:New Love**

Dawn's POV…

I had just woken up to my alarm clock going off telling me that it was time to wake up, and get ready for school. My first day at a new school, in Forks Washington. I got in the shower and washed myself with my rose scented body wash and strawberry scented shampoo. (A/N: I have red streaks in my hair, Phoebe with blue.)

When I got out of the shower and walked back to my room I passed Phoebe walking in for her turn in the shower.

I got into my room, closed the door and headed to my armoire. I picked out a blood red halter-top with the words "watch out I bite" written on the front of it with a picture of a mouth smiling with fangs. I slipped on a black ruffle jean skirt, and pulled on a pair of heeled black boots to finish off the outfit. I left my hair down and put on a small layer of black eyeliner, with black mascara that had sparkly silver tips, and sparkly red lip-gloss.

I grabbed my purse and walked out of my room and down stairs to find Phoebe pulling a pop tart out of the toaster, fully dressed and ready for school.

She was wearing a blue tank top with a matching mouth like the one on my shirt, but instead of 'watch out I bite' her shirt said "Bite Me" instead, and she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a black studded belt wrapped around her waist twice (out of the loops, because it was too big). Her hair was down as well, and she had on blue converse. (A/N: the night before we had put colored streaks in our hair.)

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yupz." She answered as she slung her bag over her shoulder and stuck a pop tart in her mouth as we walked out the door.

I had driven us to school in my red and black convertible with crème interior. And when we got out no one seemed to notice. So we just made our way to the office to pick up our schedules, which we got and found out, we had all our classes together. (Thank god)

We decided that we would go search for our 1st class now, so that we wouldn't get lost and be late on our first day of school.

We found our 1st class, and took our papers up to the teacher so he would know whom we were. He told us that he would enjoy having us in his class this year and to take a seat in the back of the class.

When we had just gotten settled into our seats a few other students had arrived and were sitting at their seats gossiping about us no doubt. When the bell rang the rest of the class filed in and a second bell rang a few minutes later.

The teacher introduced us and everyone turned in their seats and stared as we simply stood up at our desks not seeming like we even cared that we were there.

"Well girls, I hope you enjoy your stay here at Forks High." The teacher said as we sat down.

School went normally, well as normally as a high school could get with 2 new girls showing up. That just so happened to be twins, and with unnatural highlights in their hair no less.

When lunch came along a group of people that we had met in a couple of our classes so far had called us to their table to eat with them.

"So how has your day been so far?" The Angela girl asked us.

"Fine, boring. Just like any other school." I said as Phoebe nodded her head in agreement.

"Well that's good, I suppose." Jessica said.

"Hey do you guys know where Bella is?" Eric asked the others at the table besides us.

"No, actually come to think of it, I haven't seen her in months." Angela responded.

"Do you think she went to Florida with her mom?" Eric asked.

"Nah, but maybe… she could just have the flu." Jessica said.

"Well, we'll find out eventually from Charlie." Mike answered ending the subject he had started, seeing as how it had saddened the rest of the group and cut us out of it.

The cafeteria doors opened then and a group of the most beautiful people I had ever seen walked in, in pairs.

"Who are they?" I asked no one in particular.

The girls turned around.

"Oh their the Cullen's, by the looks of your schedules you should have them in your biology class." Jessica answered.

"That's Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen, they _were_ a 'thing', but they broke up a week ago. They're still really close though" Angela said.

"And isn't that illegal or something anyway?" Jessica asked.

"They're not really related." Angela answered back.

"True… well anyway the next 2 are Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, they're also together, and Jasper and Rosalie are real siblings." Angela said.

Then a guy walked in by himself.

"Whose he?" Phoebe asked staring at him as I had been staring at Jasper as he stared back with a look of pain on his face.

"That's Edward Cullen, he _was_ going out with Isabella 'Bella' Swan, but she disappeared. And we think they broke up, and she moved to Florida with her mother. Jessica said.

I noticed when I looked up at him, that he had a look of pain on his face as well as his brothers, but this one seemed to be from a loss of someone dear to him.

Phoebe was still staring as he had looked up at her now, and then to me seeing me staring at Jasper, and we both looked away quickly.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, their father and mother are like miracle matchmakers, finding each other and then the perfect children. I just wonder what happened to Jasper, and Edward's relationships…" Angela answered.

"Oh." We said together stealing another glance to the Cullen's and Hale's, and noticed that Alice was whispering something to Jasper and Edward.

When lunch ended we headed off to our biology class. When we got to class we handed our papers in to the teacher again, and he welcomed us, sending us to our lab tables.

"Ms. Dawn you will be partners with Mr. Hale over there." The teacher said pointing to none other then Jasper Hale himself.

"And Phoebe, you will partnered up with Mr. Cullen." He said pointing to Edward.

"Why can't you just partner them up and then partner us together? Wouldn't that be easier?" I asked kind of scared of the look Jasper was giving me.

"Yeah, I mean were sisters, and always work best together." Phoebe lied to him a little flustered at the way Edward was looking at her.

"Sorry girls, but I make the rules in this class, and those are your new partners. Let's just try to see if this works at least. He said shooing us off to our lab tables.

"Yes sir." We said together dejectedly as we walked over to our tables, and new partners for the year.

When I got to my seat, which the table was right next to Phoebe's -a, small plus sign- I sat down and Jasper moved his chair over as far as he could go into the wall next to him.

I wondered what was wrong as he pulled his collar up to cover his nose.

I turned and checked my breath, with Phoebe, as she seemed to be having the same trouble, and finding nothing turned back around to Jasper with a sigh.

**Phoebe POV…**

When I sat down with Dawn at the table next to mine, I looked over to Edward and saw him trying not to look up at me faced the opposite direction with his hand over his nose, as he stared at the wall.

I turned to Dawn and we checked our breaths to see what was wrong and found nothing so we turned back around to listen to whatever the teacher was rambling on about to the class.

When class was over the boys got up quickly and left the class, as we just stood there wondering what we did wrong.

We made it to our next class, and when that was done headed off to my car to go home.

We got to my car but were stopped by our new group of friends and asked a bunch of questions about our 1st day of school. By the time we had finished answering all the questions, and exchanging our numbers half the parking lot was empty, except for our groups cars and the Cullen's.

The gang said bye and we'd meet up tomorrow, and hang later. So we got into my car and pulled out of the parking spot to see the Cullen's staring at us through the rear-view mirror.

Rosalie was glaring at us whispering something to Edward, Jasper, and Alice about not getting close to us because of what happened with Bella.

"I wonder what happened with this Bella girl?" Dawn asked looking back at Jasper.

"Me too, and I wonder what she did to Edward." Phoebe said looking back at Edward as well.

Rosalie suddenly snapped her head up at us, and glared menacingly. Turning away instantly and stepping on the gas pedal, I sped off out of the school parking lot and back home in a rush to get away from Rosalie's icy stare.

When we got home, we rushed into the house and upstairs to our rooms ignoring our mother's questions about school.

About an hour or so later I was done with my homework (yes homework on the 1st day of school.) and decided to go check on Phoebe.

I knocked on her door, and when she said I could come in, walked in. She had just finished her homework as well.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Can I tell _you_ a something?" we asked together.

"Sure, you first…" we said together again.

"Ok, I like Jasper/Edward!" we said at the same time yet again. (Jasper said by Dawn, and Edward said by Phoebe)

"What?" we asked together _again._

"You like Jasper?" Phoebe asked me.

"Well, yeah… You like Edward?" I asked her quietly.

"Yeah…" she responded just as quietly as I had.

"But, their whole family seems like jerks, except for the Alice girl, and Emmett guy." I said.

"Yeah, true…" Phoebe replied.

"Well, we'll see what happens tomorrow." I said as I yawned.

"yeah, tomorrow…" Phoebe said with a yawn as well.

"Well, g'night." I said as I walked out of Phoebe room yawning, and waving.

"Night." Phoebe yawned as she waved and closed the door behind me.

I climbed into bed and shut off the lights, not eating dinner that night, setting my alarm for an hour early to answer my mother's questions the next morning, and not noticing the pair of eyes watching me from inside my closet.

Phoebe's POV…

I crawled into my bed, pulled my sheets over me, and realizing that I hadn't ate, and would have to answer my mother's question tomorrow morning. Meaning that I'd have to wake up early, (Ugh ) so I set my alarm an hour early. Not noticing the eyes watching me from outside my window.

~B~L~

A/N: So how'd you like my 2nd chapter? ^~^ Hope you liked it. Please R/R ~


	3. Welcome Back, Dearest Brother

**A/N**: Oh, damn. I'm finally writing the 3rd chapter. xD Hmm, ok; so I have no idea what I'm going to write. I will be adding a new character and they now have a last name as well. Well, we'll see what happens. Hope y'all like it. :]

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; it belongs to the very gifted and talented Stephenie Meyer. And I am just borrowing the characters and part of the story line for this fic of mine. I do not own anything in this except for my OC's and the plot after the very beginning. So please read and review, I hope you like it.

Claimer: I own main character Dawn, Ms. Everette and Mason Everette and have partial ownership of twin sister Phoebe. Other than them I only claim to own the plot of this story.

**Bloody Love**

**Chapter 3: Welcome Back Brother Dearest**

*Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock; Knock, Knock* ('Shave and a Haircut Two Bits' tune)

Ms. Everette answered the door with a smile, knowing that knock instantly.

"'Sup, mom! How's it?" An 18 year old boy with shaggy black, purple tinted hair said cheerily.

"Mason, darling; you're here!" Ms. Everette said, hugging her eldest child tightly.

"Yup. Headed straight from father's after my trip to England. I can't believe he did that. How are you faring?" Mason asked, closing the door and following his mother into the kitchen to talk at the dining room table over a cup of coffee.

"Oh, we're doing fine. The girls were a little down for a while, they didn't want to move; but it seems they had a fairly interesting first day of school."

"Oh, did they now? Shall I go wake them, and see what's going on with them?"

"Oh, yes. They'll be so surprised!" Ms. Everette said, with a smile.

"Ok, be right back mom." Mason left, quietly tiptoeing upstairs to see his little sisters.

Mason made it upstairs to see 5 bedrooms and 1 bathroom. The only rooms with the doors closed obviously the girls, since they were painted Red and Blue with Hearts and Stars all over them respectively.

Mason opened the red door slowly to see a head of black and red hair sticking out of the blankets on a bed in the center of the room. He laughed softly and sneakily walked up to the bed to wake the sleeping girl. _"She was always such a heavy sleeper… I know how to remedy that."_

He picked up a picture frame of their family (the only picture of all of them together, I might add) sitting neatly on the bedside table and slipping out the picture found a small black pocket sized journal hidden inside a secret compartment in the back of the frame.

**Dawn's Journal** was written neatly on the cover in sparkly red glitter paint.

"Haha, typical Dawn…" Mason chuckled, as he replaced the photo and frame on the table opening the journal.

"_Hmmm, let's see. What's the most recent entry…?"_ Mason thought flipping through to yesterday's date.

"Ahh, here it is. Ooh, I see Dawn's got a new crush."

Mason cleared his throat as he prepared to read the journal entry out loud to the silent room.

"_Dear Journal, It's my first day here in Forks, Washington. We just moved here last night since Father remarried… Now we have to live in Grandmother's old house, I wish she was still here. It's not the same without the smell of her cookies baking in the oven, waiting for us to walk in the door._

_I guess it's ok though, I've still got Mother and Phoebe. Mason's still here too, well, not physically, but at least he didn't leave us forever like father. I miss him too, Mason that is._

_Who knows maybe he'll come back from Stanford Law to visit us. Do you think he will, Journal?_

Mason sniffed a bit, not knowing how much Dawn had gone through while he was gone.

_Anyway… We started school today. It was just like any other day at a new school, everyone was staring at us, the new girls as if we had some crazy disease or something. On the bright side though, we met some pretty cool people, and made a nice group of friends already._

_We even learned some pretty interesting things about this girl who moved here last year, and just suddenly disappeared one day. It's Isabella Swan, the Chief's daughter. Strangest thing too, she was apparently with Edward Cullen, some unbelievably good looking senior. He's Dr. Cullen's eldest son. He has these 4 other siblings who are just as unbelievably good looking as he is. They were all adopted, but I can't believe how beautiful they are, I can imagine what Dr. Cullen and his wife look like._

_Oh! But, speaking of the Cullen's; they have another son, Jasper…" _("Jackpot." Mason whispered as he neared the end of the journal entry finding perfect blackmail information)

"He is just soooo gorgeous, you don't even know! I wish you had eyes, Journal; I'd show you _exactly_ what he looks like, it's mesmerizing. Jasper is just… I don't even know what to say about him. He's tall, blonde, has the most beautiful Golden-Brown eyes you will **ever** see…"

"Don't touch my journal!" Dawn yelled shooting up out of bed, and tackled Mason to the ground snatching the journal out of his hands, and standing back up all in the time span of 5 seconds…

"Haha, hey sis. How's it been?" Mason chuckled, sitting up, leaning back on his hands.

"Mason…?" Dawn questioned, as she blinked finally noticing just who it was who had been reading from her private journal.

"The one and only, little sis." Mason smiled, sitting up straight and holding out his arms as if asking for a hug.

"Mason!" Dawn screamed, dropping her journal and retackling Mason, this time in a hug.

"Haha, nice to see you too, Dawn."

"Mason, I missed you so much!" Dawn sniffled, rubbing her face in his chest, crying her eyes out in joy.

"Awe, I missed you too Dawn. Don't cry, I'm here." Mason comforted her, as he hugged her, rubbing her back gently.

"That's why I'm crying! I can't believe you're here! When did you get back? Why did you come back?" Dawn asked, pulling away from the embrace and wiping her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you not want me to be here? I could always go back to Stanford." Mason said, jokingly.

"No! I just mean, I'm so shocked. I'm glad you're here, just… shocked." Dawn repeated.

"Haha, I know, I know. I just wanted to see my family again. I heard about Father remarrying, and I just had to see if it was true or not.

I went back home to Florida to find Father with another women and a whole new family, and you three were gone. Come to find out you moved to Forks, Washington of all places. I couldn't stand being around him any longer, knowing he would just drop Mother, all of us, like that. I packed whatever I had left in the old house and caught the next flight out here."

"I arrived late last night." Mason finished.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here… Wait… What were you doing reading my journal?" Dawn jumped up; suddenly remembering what woke her up in the first place.

"Oh, that? Well, you're such a sound sleeper; it was the best bet to wake you up. I mean, you kept the journal in the same 'secret' hiding place since you got it in the 1st grade. And, you were always so in love with it… I remember how you were so adamant on no one ever touching your journal, let alone reading it. You would yell at everyone for just looking at it, even if they were just trying to hand it to you if you were to forget it on the table. It was quite a sight to see. You seemed to have a sort of 6th sense, a special connection with the journal that you could just sense even when asleep, someone was going through it. I had to test if that were still true." Mason explained with great detail.

"Hmm… Don't do it again. **Ever**." Dawn mumbled, snatching up her journal and slipping it back into the picture frame and replacing it on her bedside table.

"Haha, speaking of your journal… Who's this Jasper guy with the _"Beautiful Golden-Brown eyes"_?" Mason questioned with a chuckle.

"Don't read my journal!" Dawn shrieked, hitting Mason on the chest repeatedly a few times.

"Hahahaha. Oh, I missed you little sister." Mason laughed, pulling Dawn into another hug.

"Missed you too, big brother…" Dawn mumbled, happily hugging him back, forgetting the journal situation for the moment.

**SLAM**

Dawn's door was suddenly slammed open, and there stood a fire-breathing dragon…

Just kidding; Phoebe was standing in the doorway, breathing heavily as she had apparently tired herself out, running from the room right next door and into Dawn's as she had heard all the yelling and screaming and familiar voice of her older brother.

"Oh, hey, Phoebe." Mason said nonchalantly.

""_Oh, hey, Phoebe."_? That's all you've got to say to me?" Phoebe ground out angrily.

"Ummm… Hey, Phoebe; how's it going?" Mason tried to correct himself.

"Stupid…" Phoebe mumbled, as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Phoebe quickly wiped her eyes, preventing the tears from falling, as she ran into Mason's awaiting open arms.

"Great to see you too, Phoebe." Mason said, as he patted Phoebe's bed-head down comfortingly.

**-Back downstairs-**

"Oh, dear… It's just like when they were all little kids." Mrs. Everette said softly from the kitchen, listening to the commotion upstairs.

"_Maybe life here won't be so hard after all." _The three Everette women thought.

**A/N: **Well, that's the 3rd chapter. Hope it's up to par, I'll try to get the 4th chapter up tomorrow. Don't worry the Cullen's will be back in the next chapter; Mason will get to meet them, and a certain stubborn Cullen/Hale will see what Edward and Jasper see in the Everette humans… Hope you'll stick around to see what I mean. :]


	4. The Start of Something New?

**A/N**: Now, to write chapter 4. The Cullen's are back in this chapter, and I'll have a little surprise for you guys as well. I know in the last chapter, well if you read my author's note anyway… I said the surprise would involve a certain stubborn Hale/Cullen, well; it's actually gonna be the littlest Cullen. Well, we'll see what happens. Hope y'all like it. xD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight; it belongs to the very gifted and talented Stephenie Meyer. And I am just borrowing the characters and part of the story line for this fic of mine. I do not own anything in this except for my OC's and the plot after the very beginning. So please read and review, I hope you like it.

**Claimer**: I own main character Dawn, Ms. Everette and Mason Everette and have partial ownership of twin sister Phoebe. Other than them I only claim to own the plot of this story.

**Bloody Love**

**Chapter 4: The Start of Something New?**

-Dawns P.O.V-

"So, Mason, how was England?" I asked, Mason as we sat on the floor in my room after Phoebe showed up.

"Oh, it was splendid; brilliant in fact! Tea and crumpets at high noon, the view of Big Ben from my hotel room, riding the Hop on, Hop off bus, visiting all the museums, and art galleries, even visiting Windsor Castle and Buckingham Palace, Madame Tussauds, all the fancy restaurants and of course the _**shopping**_! Oh, it was wicked cool!" Mason prattled on about his trip.

"Haha; damn, I'm so jealous!" I gushed.

"Psh… It's not like you got to visit the castle they used for the Harry Potter movies…" Phoebe muttered, acting as if she could care less, while on the inside crying in jealousy.

"Awe; well, I guess I'll just take Dawn with me next summer, and you can stay here with mom." Mason joked.

"You wouldn't dare!" Phoebe glared.

"I was planning to save the Harry Potter site seeing for when I could bring you two along, and even go to the Harry Potter Theme Park in Disneyland. If you don't want to…" Mason faded out.

"NO! I do, I do want to go! Please don't go without me!" Phoebe freaked.

"Hahahaha, calm down Phoebe; I was just joking. Already got the whole schedule planned out, even bought the tickets…" Mason said pulling the tickets out of his wallet, waving them in our faces.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Phoebe and I squealed together trying to jump up and grab the tickets from Mason's hands, which he held up above our heads just out of our reach.

"Calm down girls, just make it through this year of school and we can all go on a family trip this summer." Mason chuckled, replacing this tickets in his wallet again.

"Aww… That's such a long time from now…" Phoebe and I whined together.

"Wait… speaking of school…"

I looked at the clock on my bedside table.

**7:35**

"Oh shit! We're gonna be late for school!" I yelled, jumping up and shaking Phoebe.

"What? Mason, look what you did!" Phoebe blamed Mason.

"Wh-what did I do? It's not my fault you had to freak out over going to England." Mason pouted.

"Whatever!" Phoebe complained, shoving Mason before running out of my room and into hers to get changed and ready for school.

"Get out of my room, because of you we don't have time to take a shower. I gotta get changed, OUT!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at Mason's head, as I started throwing clothes out of my dresser trying to find something to wear.

"Geez, calm down; since this is apparently my fault, I'll drive you guys to school. Just hurry up and get ready." Mason said, running out of my room and downstairs.

I was in such a rush; I had to settle on a simple black and red checkered tube top dress that stopped at mid-thigh with black wedge ankle boots. I quickly brushed out my hair, and pulled it up into a high ponytail, and applied a light coat of eyeliner, mascara and some clear lip gloss.

Grabbing my purse, I ran downstairs and kissing my mother on the cheek quickly without even stopping, straight out the door and to Mason's purple truck.

"Shot gun!" I called out, as I climbed into the passenger seat of Mason's truck (with a little help from him of course, since I'm so short xD).

Phoebe came running out after me in a loose black tee with tassels hanging from the sleeves, and blue jean short shorts. She wore her hair down and strappy diamond encrusted heels.

"No fair, why couldn't we take my Viper?" Phoebe complained, as she climbed into the truck bed.

"Don't be such a baby, Mason offered us a ride, you can drive tomorrow." I sighed, settling in.

"Whatever…" Phoebe mumbled as she sat down, leaning against the back window of the truck and quickly applied her black eyeliner and mascara before Mason got in and started driving.

It was now 8:00, school started at 8:30. They drove off to the girls' high school, Mason humming and tapping along to the radio, Dawn had fallen asleep watching the scenery speed by as they raced to make it to school in 20 minutes.

"Slow down, my hair is getting messed up!" Phoebe shouted to Mason, as the wind blew her hair all around her face.

"Sorry, no can do; you'll be late for school if I do. Just put your hair up like Dawn!" Mason yelled back out his window.

"Stupid brother… stupid wind… stupid school…" Phoebe muttered angrily to herself as she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail.

Mason simply chuckled and kept on driving.

They soon made it to school, and it was 8:20 exactly.

"Thanks big bro, pick us up at 3:30!" Phoebe called as she pounded on Dawn's door waking her up, and dragging her out of the truck and into the school just as the 1st bell rang signaling students to head to class.

"Ahhh, I missed this." Mason sighed, watching his sisters run into the school building, Dawn stumbling as she was still half asleep and running in heels.

We barely made it to our first period before the 2nd bell rang; running through the classroom doors just as the teacher was closing the door we skid to a stop bending over hands on knees panting heavily trying to catch our breaths.

Everyone in the class was staring at us, as we looked up, breath finally regulated.

"Ehehehe… Hi guys…" I said, waving and smiling sheepishly as half the class started laughing, the other going back to whatever it was they were doing beforehand.

"Ehem; girls, take your seats so we may get started with class." The teacher cleared his throat.

"Yes sir." We said together, our heels clicking as we hurried to our seats.

The first three classes went by without a hitch, and now it was time for lunch.

We sat at a table out in the sun, basking in the warmth with the friends we had made yesterday. I was sitting on the table top leaning back on one hand, half-eaten turkey sandwich in the other. I was starving since I hadn't had time for breakfast, and was just about scarfing down my sandwich. Phoebe had a plate of Sloppy-Joe meat and mashed potatoes from the cafeteria.

"How do you girls like Forks so far?" Angela asked us, sipping a box of Apple Juice.

"Oh, it's great… We haven't really been anywhere besides school and home yet actually." I said, laughing a little.

"Oh, I see. We should go out shopping tomorrow after school." Jessica said excitedly.

"Sure, but I'm driving." Phoebe stated simply as through a mouthful of potatoes.

"Haha, sure; I'd love to see your car. Dawn's convertible is pretty cool; I can't imagine what yours is like." Mike said, staring off into space dreaming about cars like a typical boy.

"Don't worry; I won't let Mike molest your car, Phoebe. I got your back." Eric said, nodding his head, trying to pull off the cool guy thing.

"Right…" Phoebe laughed.

We were all having a good time, laughing and joking around about how much fun we would have tomorrow once Mike finished raping and getting beaten for raping Phoebe's car. The gang told us about all the new places that were built since we had been here last.

I had pulled my hair down out of its hold, and shook it out to let it fall into its natural wavy state. Tilting my head back to laugh at Mike and Eric wrestling in the grass about something or other someone said, I brushed my bangs out of my face and behind my right ear as I saw someone staring at me from a distance.

I looked to my right and found Jasper standing in the shade of a tree, leaning up against it, watching me…

I shivered a bit, and tried to look away. I saw Phoebe looking over in the direction where Jasper was, I turned back and fond Edward suddenly standing right next to Jasper, staring back at Phoebe while Jasper's gaze grabbed hold of mine once again.

I turned to Phoebe a little self-conscious, and asked her if she had any idea why they were staring at us again. She simply shook her head just as confused as I was. When we turned back to the boys, they were gone. Leaves rustling where they stood just seconds before, the only evidence that they were ever there to begin with.

We both looked at each other quickly, and back to the tree wondering if we were just imagining things and they were still standing there. Nope… no one but the leaves…

The bell for lunch to end rang, and we stuffed the rest of our food in our mouths, muffled a 'see you later' to the others, and ran off to our Biology class.

The boys were already sitting in their seats; I guess that's where they ran off to during lunch.

The teacher told us that we were going to have a lab to do tomorrow, and that today we would be watching a video on the assignment.

We took our seats; the teacher turned out the lights and started the video.

The video was pretty boring, all it was, was some biologist talking about all the scientific terms for whatever animal his students were dissecting. It didn't help that we had dissected all these animals already last year in our old school back home. I don't see why we had to retake Biology anyway, when we had already passed it _and_ Chemistry.

While I was mulling over these stupid school systems, I felt someone staring at me yet again.

I brushed my hair back and looked to my left and saw Jasper staring at me through the corner of my eye.

Why is he always staring at me? And, why does he seem so hurt by it…

I couldn't stand it much longer.

"Is something wrong?" I turned to look at Jasper fully, and question him.

"Are you talking to me…?" Jasper asked, looking around, eyes widening.

"Who else would I be talking to, the wall behind you?" I asked a little more snobbishly than I would have liked.

"Heh, well the wall seems pretty interesting don't you think?" Jasper joked.

"Don't change the subject. Why have you been staring at me these past 2 days? Do I have something in my teeth, is my hair messed up? And, why do you always seem so hurt and scared whenever you look at me?" I asked, first confidently then trailing off a little sadly.

I saw his eyes flash with sudden fear and sadness.

'_What was that look?' _ I thought confused.

"It's complicated, Miss Dawn. I'm Jasper by the way, nice to meet you." Jasper said a little distractedly.

"Nice to meet you too… Wh-what are you looking at now…?" I asked, turning to see Phoebe trying to talk to Edward, as Edward was looking over her head and at Jasper as if they were having a conversation in their heads.

Phoebe turned to me; I guess just noticing that Edward wasn't paying attention to her. We shared a look, and angrily turned back to our respective lab partners.

"You know what. I don't know what your problem is, but can you at least pay attention to me when I'm talking to you?" I asked a little aggravated.

"I am sorry Miss Dawn, but I must leave now. I will try to explain myself at a better time." Jasper said, as he stood up right as the bell rang, grabbed his bag and walked out of the room.

I didn't even get the chance to say anything more.

I watched Edward follow Jasper, Phoebe just as shocked at whatever they were talking about as I was with Jasper.

We just looked at each other, and left for our next class.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, and all I could do was think about Jasper; and, not in a happy love-stricken way as I did yesterday either. Oh, this day was so going into my Journal.

When the last bell rang to end school for the day, Phoebe and I walked outside to wait for Mason to pick us up. The Cullen's were sitting in their jeep, looking in our direction. Rosalie seemed to be glaring at us, but we were too busy glaring at Edward and Jasper.

We were waiting for a few minutes, when Mason pulled up and I quickly ran to the passenger seat again. This time, Phoebe didn't complain.

We didn't say anything as we got into our seats, and Mason got _out_ of the truck.

"Hey, girls; what's the matter? Why are you in such a rush, I wanna check out your school." Mason said, questioning our silence.

"Nothing, can we just go. You can do this another time, can't you?" I asked grumpily.

"What's up with her, Phoebe?" Mason tried asking Phoebe, who just glared, flipping her head in the opposite direction so Mason couldn't see her face.

"Well, gosh… PMS, much?" Mason muttered, turning in the direction we had been glaring before he parked his truck.

Rosalie, who had still been glaring at us, saw him look at her and glared even harder at Mason.

"…" Mason gulped, and looked past her at the others.

"_Hmmm… That must be the Jasper kid, Dawn was writing about in her journal…" _Mason thought, spotting the in-pain golden-brown eyed, blonde.

"_Okay, something must have happened between them… That doesn't explain Phoebe's pissy mood though… Hmm, that other blonde boy seems her type, maybe it was him?"_

Mason scanned past a tall brunet and finally came across a petite brunet pixie-haired girl standing off to the side of the group.

Mason's eyes kept moving, before snapping back into place on the little girl.

The girl saw him, and smiled back at him flirtatiously, with a wink.

"_She's stunning…" _Mason thought eyes wide, mouth agape.

"Mason! Hurry up, and get in the truck and drive us the fuck home!" Phoebe shouted in his ear, as she leaned over the side of the truck bed behind his head.

"Shit! Geez, alright, alright…" Mason rubbed his ear, as he walked around to the driver's seat got in and started driving home.

-Alice's P.O.V-

I saw a young man around our age get out of the truck, and walk around to talk to the Everette girls. He must be their older brother… It seemed the girls were in an angry huff and wanted to go home immediately.

I saw the boy turn around and look in our direction, he seemed to be scanning over us to figure out what was wrong with the girls, I'm sure.

I finally got a clear glimpse at his face and images of us together flashed through my mind at an incredibly fast speed.

Not only was he handsome, but he was also kind, I could tell. And, it seemed he was the reason for mine and Jasper's separation, well, and Dawn of course… I mean, I don't blame them; of course I don't. I couldn't blame any of the Everette's; they had no knowledge of us, and couldn't have planned for this to happen.

"_Besides that, I can't control what I see. I can't change it either…" _Alice thought with a flirtatious smile and a wink directed to Mason.

Phoebe yelled in Mason's ear, and he grumpily got in the truck and drove off.

'_What the fuck…?" _Edward thought.

"Alice?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, Edward?" Alice asked innocently.

"You too? Did you see…?" Edward asked trailing off.

"Yup. I saw everything. Well, not everything… I did see all of us together though; we were very happy." I said, with a bright smile.

"Alice? What did you see?" Rosalie asked, with a glare.

"Oh, nothing. Just Edward, Jasper, and I happy with someone new." I said with a giggle.

Edward and Jasper smiled too, Emmett trying to calm Rosalie down as she grumbled to herself about humans again.

"Ugh. Can't trust humans…" It seemed Rosalie wasn't going to give any time soon.

**A/N: **Welp, there's the 4th chapter… I don't know why, Dawn just got angered with Jasper so quickly… I guess his powers will come in handy with her. xD The ending kind of just failed though… xP Meh. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
